My Heart Is in the Hand You Hold
by A. R. Russ
Summary: The life she knew is now just the past as Colette reminisces. That is, until Lloyd interupts her thoughts. Be prepared for fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I can dream, right?**

I just want to hold his hand one more time before we leave tomorrow. I'm scared. Who wouldn't be? The world we had known had been torn apart and joined with a new and unfamiliar world.

So much had happened these last few months. It was suppose to be my lonely journey- my demise, but he had changed all of that. He had swept me away the first day we met, yet I would never have envisioned him saving my life time and time again.

I still remember that first day. He stumbled into the classroom late with an angry and defeated look on his face. The teacher asked him for his name, and he had stood up as tall as his six-year-old body would let him announcing "Give me your name and I shall give you mine!" We all giggled and he had glanced around offended.

Later that day all the other kids went out to play, and I remained in my seat like usual. I was shocked when he sat down next to me and stole my heart with that innocent smile. I can feel my heart beating faster just thinking about it. He was the first person to ever see me as something other than the Chosen.

At first I thought it was just because he didn't know. So, I tried to hide it from him. When the other kids went to play, I told him I just didn't like their games. When I had to leave early for prayers, I told him it was only to help my grandmother at home. When I didn't show up on holidays, I told him it was because my family like to spend that time together.

I didn't know it then, but he never bought any of my lies. I should have seen the way his face fell every time I lied; I was silly to think he didn't know. I was so afraid, though. I didn't want to lose him. He was the only reason I could smile and mean it. He was the one I was willing to save. I would save the whole world just for him.

It wasn't until two years later that he finally broke. That was the first and only time I can recall him ever being truly mad at me. I had given him another weak excuse for not being allowed to go on the field trip, and for a few minutes the silence had just hung between us. He was glaring hard at the ground until he finally turned and asked me why I would lie to him. I thought it was over then as he announced how he knew that I was the Chosen.

I cried, and he held me. I had never been held before. It's not that my father and grandmother were uncaring; it's just that I was the Chosen. I had to be strong if I was going to regenerate the world. Yet, right then, when I was at my weakest, I had never felt so secure. He told me that he didn't care if I was the Chosen; to him, I was just Colette.

I had loved him since that day, but it wasn't until we were in Flanoir that I realized how much I loved him. He wasn't that little boy anymore. He was a man, and Martel knew I wanted him to be my man. I blush now thinking about it, but it's true. He is the strength that I lack, the hope that I fake, the courage that I need, and the love that I want.

"Colette?" his voice pulls me from my revery.

"Hm?" I close my eyes to smile at him afraid that he'll be able to see too much otherwise. He clears his throat which causes me to open my eyes anyways. Is that a blush? Yes, it is. Why is he blushing?

"I... uh, wanted to ask... y-you something..." He sounds like Genis. Oh wait, Genis only talks like that when he speaks with Presea. Could it be?

"Yes, Lloyd?" His smile turns soft as he reaches out and takes my hand. He's holding my hand! I can feel the blush staining my cheeks, but I don't care. I want to live right here in this moment.

"You know what? I think that can wait. Let's just enjoy tonight, because tomorrow is a whole new world." His smile is the same one that he used years ago. I want to push him, and find out what he was going to ask. Yet, how can I ruin a moment like this?

"All right." I smile at him and he smiles back with that same soft look. Oh Martel, he's sitting next to me now and his other arm is wrapping around me. His head is practically on my shoulder, and I can barely concentrate on his whisper.

"Sometimes, Colette, you agree too easily." What could he mean by tha- - - His lips... they're on my cheek bone. I gasp and turn, his face is so close to my own that I can barely focus my eyes. The hand that was holding mine is now brushing softly at my other cheek.

"I love you." Did he really just say that? My heart is beating so fast, and he's lowering his head. I try, but my eyes refuse to stay open. He's kissing me. Lloyd Irving is kissing me! No, he's pulling away. Oh please don't pull away! I feel myself grabbing and clutching at his shirt.

"I love you, too, Lloyd." I whisper my confession right as our lips separate. His arms are going around me now and his chin is lying softly on top of my head. I had only wanted to hold his hand, but, then again, Lloyd's dreams were always greater than my own. I can feel his heart beating wildly against my face as his fingers run through my hair.

I'm not afraid anymore.

**End.**

**Please R&R. It is the only way I can get better, right?**


End file.
